


Everybody Lives! (Except for Viridian but he doesn't count)

by IzInTheFandomsOfTheOther (LadyLetterbomb)



Series: rip to those gays, but I'm Different (Jussipo doesn't die this time) [1]
Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, and not as gay as I expected, so this one's really for myself, somehow this ened up being mostly about Lavinia, tbh I expect half the fic in this fandom are exactly this, this is ridiclulously short, we all know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLetterbomb/pseuds/IzInTheFandomsOfTheOther
Summary: Lavinia heals Jussipo. Look, that death was so gratuitous even my mom who doesn't know what Bury Your Gays is thought it was ridiculous. Come for the fix-it, stay becauseI'm really funny guys I'm telling you I'm funny.Edit: Yeah it's good, only added one line.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Lavinia/Tiuri the Younger (The Letter for the King), but they both get like two lines so I marked it as gen
Series: rip to those gays, but I'm Different (Jussipo doesn't die this time) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830712
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Everybody Lives! (Except for Viridian but he doesn't count)

Enter the story right after they finished speaking to Jessipo and right before he dies. Cut left. Break loose. A story is a story; it has no truth. Here is it, over and again, happier in another land. 

Lavinia stood over Jussipo’s dying body. Arman sits by his feet, Foldo by his head. Tiuri and Piak, poor Piak who doesn’t quite understand what’s going on here, sit on the left. But Lavinia does. 

Suddenly Lavinia understands everything. She understands how she did everything she did before. How the fight’s not over. How she then still has magic to do. She understands the strange aura around Tiuri’s body in the Black Knight’s house. But most importantly, she understands the difference between dying and dead. Jussipo is dying; he is not dead. It’s extremely difficult to bring someone back from the dead (not that Lavinia knows that), but dying, dying is different. A lot of simple things would lead to our deaths if we didn’t intervene every day. Stopping someone from dying with magic is merely expedited medical treatment. 

So Lavinia leans down. With Tiuri by her side, she has confidence that she can do this. If she can stab the Darkness in the gut like that, then she can certainly perform some expedited medical treatment, even if it is near-miraculous. She moves her hand near the bloodstain on Jussipo’s clothes. The golden glow springs up around Jussipo’s body as she nears it. 

“Woah, you can do that?” Piak asks a rhetorical question. 

“Of course she can, she just defeated the Darkness,” Arman replies extraneously. Lavinia makes a mental note to tell them that there’s more Darkness somewhere they’ll have to defeat. Not now though, later. When she needs to. 

Tiuri holds her hand. One day they’ll realize that she needs him, but for now they think it gives emotional comfort and strength only. Foldo only hopefully looks. Not really looking at anything in particular, a skill Foldo has mastered, but just. Hopefully looks. 

Jussipo takes a deep breath. The author almost wrote “deep breath” as “death” which is usually funny but contextually even better. They will not subject you to “one that the others had not realized he hadn’t been taking”, but you know the drill. The rest of ‘em are probably doing that too tbh. 

He breathes again. Lavinia feels the end of the thread, only a little more left to do. It’s almost sealed. The gold flares one more time. And a life is saved. 

Jussipo smiles and sings, _“The others cheered as Lavinia saved the clown,  
but on fair Foldo’s face there merely disappeared a frown.  
Melodic Jessipo, how he wanted to sing,  
though he was without a certain instrumental thing. _\--  
Namely, my lute.”

At this everyone, even Foldo, laughs. Jussipo smiles, and it isn't just a normal smile; he’s smiling for Foldo. None of the others notice though, because they’re all unobservant idiots. Lavinia would have, but she was preoccupied with nearly fainting again. Tiuri, too, likely would have noticed, but he was quickly occupied with Lavinia nearly fainting again. 

“Oh, no,” said Piak, in a completely unnecessary line of dialogue. 

Jussipo bolted upright. “Is she alright‽” he asked, in a slightly more important line of dialogue, but only slightly. 

“She’s breathing; she’ll be alright,” Tiuri said, Lavinia in his arms. “Just needs some rest.” They sigh with relief and finally relax. Surrounded by friends, the next step in the journey may be obscured, but they know they can take it. Everything will be alright. Because everybody lives, just this once, no matter how miraculous and improbable, everybody lives. 

(Except for Viridian but he doesn’t count; we don’t care about him and he’s already dead.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Who knows what I'll do next. Also yes, that line is a reference to when the 9th Doctor said "Everybody lives! Just this once, everybody lives!" This is like, the second thing I've ever finished. And it's **barely over one page**. asdghn;kljweas
> 
> Edit: Okay, I'm going to go back to responding to comments now that I've finished the second. It's been months, I know, but I'm Bad and all.


End file.
